


Let's Have Some Fun

by Rachel3003



Series: We'll Always Have Each Other [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters not mentioned - Freeform, they're kinda important but not in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-26 13:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel3003/pseuds/Rachel3003
Summary: While Mom and Mama are away, Uncle Nick and Monica will play.CAPTAIN MARVEL BELONGS TO MARVEL STUDIOS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Slowly crawls out of her hole, sets chapter on the floor, pushes it forward with a stick and runs back to safety.*

** DAY 1: MONICA **

The first morning, Monica is up half an hour before Uncle Nick. She makes breakfast, pancakes for her and bacon with eggs for her temporary guardian. She carefully makes the coffee, being careful not to spill anything. Goose appears right as she sets the last pancake on the plate, and she searched around the cupboards for almost a minute for the cat food before remembering that she's not a cat and gives her a pancake and some bacon instead. She then covers everything so it doesn't get cold and goes to the bathroom for a quick shower. She changes into a pair of jean shorts and the official SHIELD shirt Uncle Nick's making her wear. As she steps back into the kitchen, she sees him setting the last plate on the table.

"Good morning, Uncle Nick!" She says, smile beaming. She skips to him and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Morning," he grumbles, and Monica laughs.

"I knew you weren't a morning person. Mama owes me ten bucks." She giggles and takes a mug from the cupboard. "Black, right?" He hums and she pours him the coffee.

They eat in silence, her not-real-but-totally-real uncle only speaking between mouthfuls to tell Monica what she can and can't do around the Triskelion. Monica nods at most of them and snorts at others.

"You're kidding..." he shakes his head, an amused smile fighting to appear. "Well that's stupid, I should be able to go to the bathroom whenever I want."

Once they finish, they put everything in the dishwasher and Uncle Nick leaves to take a quick shower. Monica entertains herself with Goose and a mouse toy until he comes back and they leave. Goose perches herself on Uncle Nick's shoulder, her tail curling around his neck.

"We'll get you a booster this afternoon" tells her Nick as they enter the car.

"I'm almost fourteen, Uncle Nick, I don't need a booster." Goose curls on her lap, purring and batting at Monica's hand. The girl obeys and scratches her ears. "I've been in a space ship and I didn't need a booster, I don't need one in a car."

"Ok, then, Miss Teenager. Buckle up, let's go blow some minds." He grins at her for a second before he puts on his mean face and Monica giggles.

"I can't wait!"

* * *

The second they step foot in the building, every head turns their way. Monica takes great pleasure in the gobsmacked looks on the lower level agents as they pass by. She has to admit that they make a pretty weird picture: Nick Fury, looking completely badass in his all-black outfit and trademark leather jacket being followed by a teenager wearing an official SHIELD shirt, an Air Force jacket that's a size too big and a cat perched on her shoulder.

Yeah, it's not something you see every day.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Agent Fury." Says the security agent as he takes the gun and everything metallic from her guardian.

"She's my niece." He gruffs out, passing through the scanner. He motions for Monica to do the same.

"Oh, you have siblings?" The guard sweats under the one-eyed glare and Monica presses her lips together to stifle her giggle.

"No, I don't." And then he turns around and stomps his way to the elevator.

Monica rushes behind him, grinning like a loon. Goose mewls and drops from her shoulder to her arms. Nick presses a button and the screen flashes red. He presses his thumb on a little pad and it turns green. The elevator starts and they go up.

"I have a meeting with the higher-ups in half an hour. You can either stay in my office or come with me."

"I can come? Aren't you gonna talk about classified stuff?" Uncle Nick huffs, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"You know more than any of them, believe me."

Monica grins once again, a bit smug that she has more knowledge about outer space than a bunch of super spies. Uncle Nick's office is pretty big and he tells her about his old office, the one he had when he met them. This one is much bigger and has a better view.

"That thing was like a shoebox," he complains as he rearranged some files in the filing cabinet and Monica plops down in his chair. Goose meows and curls in her little bed next to the window. "I swear, there wasn't even space for a real desk! That blasted thing only had space enough for a computer and one file, that's it!" Monica giggles as Nick continues complaining until there's a knock on the door. "Come in!"

A man steps in, with pale skin and dressed in a suit. Monica stops in her tracks at the sight. He's wearing a long-sleeved shirt, a jacket, and a tie, isn't he dying? Her Mom's Air Force jacket is only a windbreaker, it doesn't offer much warmth but a suit?! Is he crazy?

"Agent Fury, the bosses will be ready in-" he stops, blinks, and fixes Monica with a completely surprised stare. "Uhh... hello."

"Hi!" She grins up at him and pushes the chair from behind the table, rolling towards him and sticking up her hand for him to shake. "I'm Monica. Are you Agent Coulson?"

He shakes her hand slowly and nods just as carefully. She grins, delighted that she's causing the expected reaction. The man retracts his hand and clasps them in front of him, then behind his back and finally just lets them rest at his sides.

"Who– uhh, what– I mean–" she giggles at his flustered attempt at asking who she is and what she's doing in the headquarters of a spy agency.

"She's my niece, Agent, and she'll be here with us for two weeks. Make sure to inform Deputy Director Marks that I'm not to be sent in any mission during that time. And get Agent Hill to find me after the meeting." He ruffles around the files at the table. "Monica, do you have the classified file that was on the table?" She grins and takes it from behind her back. "Ok, let's go then."

Monica rolls back behind the desk and skips to catch up with Uncle Nick, the file still in her hands. She turns to wave at the confused agent.

"Please close the door when you leave, Agent Coulson, don't let Goose escape!"

* * *

It takes the four people already in the room almost a full minute to notice Monica. When they do, each of them has a different reaction. The guy with white hair and dead eyes immediately demands what the hell is a child doing in his boardroom; the second guy, this one with a blonde toupee and a thousand wrinkles, calmly asks her uncle who Monica is; Keller –this one Monica recognizes, Talos had simmed him once and had toyed with Nick for almost ten minutes before he realized and damned them all to hell– raises a brow and tells him to explain himself. The last person and only woman stays seated and calm, observing Monica with kind but calculating eyes. It makes her straighten her back and keep her eyes forward, just like Mom had taught her one day when she'd asked what they used to do at the Academy. There's something about her that compels Monica to show the utmost respect. The woman raises slowly from her chair and the clink of her hills against the marble floors silences the white-haired man's rage. She stops just in front of Monica and looks her over, her eyes lingering for a few seconds on the sewn name on the jacket.

"I presume you're not Captain Maria Rambeau." She says, voice soft but authoritarian, kind but demanding.

"No, ma'am. She's my mother, I'm Monica." The woman smiles, the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes deepening.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Monica; I'm Peggy." She offers her hand, and Monica shakes it. It takes her five full seconds to make the connection.

"Wait, Peggy? Peggy Carter? As in Director Carter?" the pitch in her voice rises, her eyes twinkling with child-like wonder. The older woman smiles and nods and she sees Her guardian sigh from the corner of her eye. She opens her mouth, ready to bombard the amazing woman with questions when her guardian speaks.

"Monica, if you start fangirling I'm kicking you out." She presses her lips together, stifling the excited squeal that threatens to escape. She's standing in front of _Peggy Carter_, the most badass woman in the world! (Her mothers don't count; they're otherworldly at this point). Director Carter rises and amused brow and an equally amused grin appears on her lips.

"And I'll kick both of you out if you don't explain what's a _teenager _doing in the Triskelion!" the moment's broken when the white-haired man snaps back in, and all eyes fall on him. Monica's posture slackens; this man makes her feel more disgust than respect.

"Monica is in my care while her mother and aunt are off-world, Mr. Carson." Speaks Uncle Nick, and Monica looks at him, unsure of how much he'll reveal. "And believe me, she's not just a teenager."

"Off-world?" asks Keller, a twitch in his brow. Looks like he's still not over Talos impersonating him.

"Off-galaxy." Mutters Monica, but only Director Carter seems to hear her.

"Yes, but that's not what this meeting is about. You wanted to discuss the prototype?" Her uncle steps towards the table, motioning for Monica to do the same, she follows, setting the file on the table. Director Carter takes the seat next to Monica and the men do the same. The blond –Monica's sure he's dyed or even a wig– introduces himself as Pierce and Monica smiles, glad to know all the names.

Uncle Nick opens the file and spreads what looks to be engine diagrams over the table. Monica leans over to inspect it better and frowns at what she sees. She picks one of the drawings from the table to examine it closer. A second later the sheet is snatched from her hand.

"Hey!" she complains, glaring at Mr. Carson. The man gives her a disdainful look as he sets the paper in front of him.

"This isn't a pretty drawing for you to look at, girl."

"You think I don't know what this is? I helped my aunt design that thing!" this guy's really getting on her nerves. Nick gives her a look, but she ignores him. She's done with this jackass looking down on her just because she's young; she has more brains than him, and she's about to prove it. She smirks smugly –drawing her inner Mama forward– and leans back on her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you're the only one looking at a pretty picture. Otherwise, you would've already seen the mistake."

The entire room freezes and looks at her; Her guardian wears the biggest confused puppy face she's ever seen –she'll have to ask him for tips–, Director Carter looks intrigued, Mr. Price is scanning the diagrams to find the mistake and Mr. Carson looks like he'd rather strangle her than go on completely paid vacations.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't have. You've never been to _space_, so you've never seen anything like this." Carson's face turns completely red. At her side, she hears Director Carter cough to mask her laughter.

"Monica," she looks at Uncle Nick, and she sees his patented I'm-so-done-with-this-shit look directed right at her. "Please do enlighten us on the error so we can continue with the meeting."

"Oh, I don't know, Uncle Nick. I'm just a teenager, after all, all I see here are pretty drawings." She narrows her eyes at Carson and she can hear Nick sigh. She knows she's being petty, but she doesn't care; she's not helping until this disgusting excuse of a man apologizes for treating her like a five-year-old. "Say you're sorry." She growls out, leaning forward and setting her weight over her arms on the table. Carson grounds his teeth and stays silent.

"For the love of God, Mitchell, apologize to Monica!" exclaims Peggy, rubbing at her temple. "You made a mistake: accept it, move on."

However, the man keeps his mouth shut, unwilling to accept defeat. Without a word, he gets up and storms out, slamming the door on the way out. Mr. Pierce jumps at the sound, so immersed he'd been in finding the mistakes. Monica knows the effort is futile, this man hasn't ever seen a Nova engine –a Nova anything, for that matter–, so he wouldn't know what's wrong and what's right.

"That man can be so childish sometimes…" sighs Peggy, shaking her head. She reaches over the table and grabs the paper, setting it in front of Monica. "Please, Monica, tell us about the mistake." Monica grins and nods.

"See this?" she tabs at a cylindrical part of the engine. "This is a carbonate convertor, it destabilizes carbon dioxide molecules, breaks them down, and uses the carbon as fuel, leaving only the oxygen."

"So… the machine does the photosynthesis." Monica ponders Mr. Pierce's words for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah. But instead of glucose, it makes pure energy."

"What's wrong with it then?"

"It's upside down." Silence. Pierce blinks.

"That's it?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but the engine will explode if the convertor isn't in the correct position. It will send the energy all over the engine instead of where it's supposed to be and it will blow up, big time. And this," she taps at a little unusual gear on the left side. "This thing doesn't even do anything, it's just a tiny wheel with spikes. I've never seen it before." She scans it again and then holds it up to the light, squinting. "Do any of you have a black light?" three pens appear beneath her nose. "Right, forgot we're in a spy agency." She grabs Director Carter's and shines it on the paper.

_That's my girl! I knew you'd see it!_

_PS: the real one is hidden in your summer homework_

Monica giggles as Uncle Nick releases a long-suffering sigh and drops his face onto his hands. Her mama is the best. Completely unprofessional, but the best. Mr. Pierce's brow twitches in disapproval, but when she turns to look at the director she finds her suppressing a smile.

"Looks like we'll have to adjourn the meeting for tomorrow." Says Nick finally, gathering the diagrams back into the folder. "Unless you brought your homework…?" Monica cringes and shakes her head.

"Tomorrow it is then. Same time works for you, gentlemen?" ads Director Carter as she rises to her feet, smoothing down her blouse. Both men nod and she turns to Monica. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Monica. I trust we'll see each other again?" Monica takes the offered hand and grins enthusiastically.

"I'm staying with Uncle Nick for two weeks." She informs as her answer. The director nods, pleased, and leaves the room with a final goodbye.

"Well, look at that, she likes you." Monica grins and bounces on her feet. "Ok, let it out…" she squeals like the teenager she is, jumping and grabbing at Nick's shirt. Nick turns his head to Pierce, who is watching them with an amused look in his eyes. "You should leave, this is gonna take a while."

A while turns out to be almost ten minutes as Monica takes advantage of the moment and lets out all the excitement about meeting one of her role model's and the fact that she's going to see her again tomorrow and probably along the next two weeks. When she finally calms down, they leave the boardroom and go back to Uncle Nick's office. Goose greets them at the door, jumping into the man's arms and climbing onto his shoulder to pass over to Monica. The girl giggles as her guardian grumbles about being used as a bridge.

They settle easily, Uncle Nick typing away in his computer while Monica sits on the floor with Goose in her lap and one of the books that were in the office. It's a Bruce Alexander novel called _Blind Justice_, a story about a thirteen-year-old orphan that helps the founder of the first police force of London in his cases. She finds the idea of someone her age being so smart and important appealing, and she hadn't resisted the temptation of sliding it from the bookshelf despite Nick's warning that it wasn't an easy read.

And it definitely isn't, something Monica finds out a few pages deep into the book. But she's nothing if not determined, so she grabs the dictionary wedged in the bookshelf between _Murder in the Vicarage _and _4:50 from Paddington_, both Agatha Christie novels. Monica spends almost a minute looking between them and Nick.

"I didn't know you were a Miss Marple fan, Uncle Nick." She grins when he looks up, and he gives her an irritated look that's in no way undeterred by his lack of two eyes.

"I'm an Agatha Christie fan, kid, I have every last one of her novels at home."

"Even the Mary Westmacott ones?" she giggles when his nostrils flare and his brow twitch.

"And how do you know about that, huh?"

"I'm an educated little girl." She laughs outright at the face he makes. "I read big books, Uncle Nick: Tolkien, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Edgar Allan Poe; don't tell my moms about that one though, they'll kill me if they find out. I've also read Frankenstein, Pride and Prejudice and half of Anne Lister's diaries. Oh, and I got a book of Sappho from the library too, but I'm not really into poetry." Nick's jaw works for a few seconds, his eye is wide and disbelieving.

She grins and goes back to the book. Two chapters and a lot of irritated typing later, Nick finally asks.

"Ok, I give up: who the hell are Anne Lister and Sappho?" grinning like a madwoman, Monica rises from the floor –book forgotten and Goose rolling off with an indignant _mroow!_– and practically skips the few steps from the little reading nook she'd made for herself to the desk, planting her butt on the edge and swinging her legs. "You were itching for me to ask, weren't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Go on then!"

"Well, let's see: Anne Lister was an English landowner from the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries. She made a fortune with the proprieties her father and aunt left her at their death and was married to Ann Walker for about six years until 1840, when she died."

"Ann?"

"She was a lesbian, yeah." Uncle Nick nods and motions her to go on. Monica relishes in the way he doesn't even bat an eye at the mention of homosexuality. "She's not that remarkable, in historian terms. She was just a woman that supported herself in a time that it was frowned upon if a woman wasn't married before her twenties; that's why I like her so much. I also had a lot of fun with her diary; part of it is written in code so to read it I had to decode it."

"Code?"

"Yeah, it was really tricky, but I used the decoded document for the library for help and I managed."

"If you already had it ready why did you do it yourself?"

"I was bored." She laughs and shrugs.

"And what about Sappho?"

"Oh, Sappho is the first lesbian ever recorded in history." Nick's brows go up and she nods, grinning. "Yeah! She was a Greek poet, from between 630 and 570 BC. She's the reason lesbians are called lesbians because she was known as Sappho of Lesbos. Just like Sapphic love and all that stuff. It's said that she was married to a man named Kerkylas of Andros, but given that it translates to 'Dick Allcocks of Man Island' it's not that convincing." She bursts out laughing at Nick's face. "And well, also the fact that all her poems are about her love towards women."

"Huh, interesting. If you're not going to read it, give me the book. I do enjoy poetry from time to time."

"Sure, I brought it with me. I think you'll like it, the ones I've read are really beautiful." Nick hums and she smiles.

"_Artfully adorned Aphrodite, deathless_

_child of Zeus and weaver of wiles I beg you_

_please don't hurt me, don't overcome my spirit,_

_goddess, with longing._

_But come here, if ever at other moments_

_hearing these my words from afar you listened_

_and responded: leaving your father's house, all_

_golden, you_–"

A knock on the door interrupts her and Nick looks more pissed that someone would expect. His 'come in' is clipped, and the impatient tap of his finger on the wooden table shows his irritation. Monica's chest grows warm; he'd been enjoying listening to her recite the poem. The door swings open and a woman steps in, donned in a SHIELD jumpsuit, with her jet-black hair gathered in a bun and the bluest eyes Monica's ever seen.

"You asked for me, Agent Fury?" she stands with her back straight and her hands behind her. The image is broken for a second when she looks at Monica with bewilderment before returning to her position.

"Agent Hill, come in. Close the door, please." She does, and just in time to prevent Goose from scampering off. She meows and gives the door a little scratch. "No can't do, Goose, I'll get you your burger later." Goose gives a little satisfied purr and trots to her little bed. "Ok, where was I?" Both woman and teenager raise a brow at him. "Oh, yeah. Agent Hill, this is my niece, Monica Rambeau. Monica, this is Maria Hill, my new intern."

"New? What happened to Coulson?"

"He finished his training."

"Oh, yeah. Makes sense." She grins up at the woman and hops off the desk, offering her hand. "It's a pleasure, Agent Hill." The woman takes it, her face still confused.

"Likewise, Miss Rambeau." She makes a little dissatisfied noise.

"Monica's fine." Agent Hill nods before taking her hand back behind her and looking at Nick.

"Did you need me for something, sir?"

Monica disconnects when they start speaking in spy jargon she doesn't even try to comprehend and returns to her reading nook. Goose appears in her lap not long after and she's lulled into almost a Zen state by the captivating novel and the flerken's purr. However, Fury's parting words towards his protégée snap her out of it.

"– take Monica tomorrow with you while I work on the Goliath project with Deputy Director Marks."

"Wait, what?" she looks up from the book, the excitement about finally knowing who's the thief completely forgotten. "I'm thirteen, I don't need a babysitter! I know how to stay put in one place and behave, Uncle Nick!" he rolls his eyes exasperatedly.

"If I thought you needed a babysitter I wouldn't have offered to have you here with me and you would be back in Louisiana with your grandparents right now."

"Then why are you sending me off with her?" she's practically pouting now and the picture she makes, seated on the floor with a cat in her lap and a book not meant for kids in her hands, is sending mixed signals.

"Because she has hangar duty." Monica straightens from her slouched position. Uncle Nick smirks, satisfied, and Agent Hill watches on with confusion in her eyes.

"Hangar duty? With aircrafts?" Nick hums in affirmation and Monica jumps up, having the forethought of grabbing Goose before she can tumble out of her lap. "Will I be able to play with the engines?"

"As long as you don't tear them apart or make them go slower."

"YES!" she turns the flerken in her arms and raises her to the ceiling. Goose mewls and looks at her with big, green eyes. "We're going to the hangar tomorrow, girl!"

* * *

The rest of the day is uneventful. Monica drags her guardian to the cafeteria, where he hasn't stepped foot since he was a cadet, and demands he buy her a menu and the most chocolate-y dessert so they can share. He ends up getting a menu for himself and they decide to eat in the roof, where they won't be bothered. Nick also tells her that they've shocked the personnel enough for one day, if he were to sit in the cafeteria and eat there they would surely think that he's been possessed. So to the rooftop they go and they sit against the parapet with their burgers in their lap and the jumbo chocolate muffin with chocolate chips between them in a little plate. They eat in silence, only broken when Nick chuckles and tells her that she has a bit of ketchup on the tip of her nose. The gigantic muffin is split into equal parts and eaten with more gusto than the burger and fries.

The afternoon is spent again in the office, with Uncle Nick doing paperwork and Monica reading, Goose alternating between two laps and her bed. They leave the building at five o'clock and spend the afternoon around the city, sightseeing and grocery shopping, given that Nick's fridge and pantry had been frighteningly low on supplies.

After supper –turns out he _can _cook and he whips up a spaghetti carbonara that has Monica almost licking her plate– they sit in front of the TV for an hour before finally going to bed. Goose decides to stay the night with Monica and she giggles at the affronted look in Uncle Nick's face.

"Traitor." He mutters but then cracks a smile and wishes Monica goodnight, pressing a kiss to her brow before disappearing into his room.

Monica goes through her nightly routine and gets in bed. Goose curls up in her chest like a little furnace and she has to move her to her side not five minutes later. The flerken doesn't even protest.

"Goodnight, Goose."

_Mreow!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here you go, second chapter, this time from Goose's perspective. Hope you like it. Also, before you start, could you do me a favor? I made a survey for a school project that I had to do throughout the summer, and it would be really helpful if you took it. It's not long, five minutes at most. Thank you.
> 
> http://www.quiz-maker.com/QF4DFGW

** DAY 2: GOOSE **

Goose protests when Monica gets out of bed and squints up at her as the girl moves around the room, gathering clothes before leaving. She yawns, her tongue curling, and goes back to sleep. Monica wakes her once again when she returns to the room, changed into the clothes and hair wet. She scrubs at it hard with a towel and when she emerges her curls are all over the place. She ties them back in a ponytail, grumbling all the while.

"I really should have it cut. What do you think, Goose?" Goose looks her over, she definitely could sport a shorter hair look. She meows her agreement and uncurls from the tight ball she's in, stretching her limbs and releasing another jaw-cracking yawn. "Awesome. I'll talk to Mom and Mama when they come back." Monica walks to the door and opens it. "You coming?"

Monica continues to chatter away as they go to the kitchen and she goes about making breakfast. And while yesterday's pancake and bacon had been delicious, today Goose doesn't feel like eating them again. She hops onto the kitchen table and carefully lets free one of her tentacles. She extends it towards the cabinet she knows Fury keeps the oats in and opens it. She moves some of the boxes of cereal around until she locates the one she wants and curls the tentacle around it. Once it's safely on the table next to her she retracts the tentacle and mewls to get the young girl's attention. When Monica turns, her eyes go wide.

"Where did that come from?" Goose meows and nudges the box. The teen grabs it and looks it over. "You want oatmeal for breakfast?" another mewl and she licks her muzzle. "Ok, I guess. You want anything with it?" Goose thinks it over. She'd liked that one Fury made for her once with chocolate, but she doesn't know if they bought chocolate chips again, so she settles with the blueberries. Monica already has them out, so the only thing she has to do is move from the table to the counter and nudge the packet. "You got it, girl. Move over now, I need space."

She does as she's asked and looks on as the human child prepares three types of breakfast at the same time. She wishes Fury would learn some tips from her; that man may be a God in the kitchen, but he really should learn how to multitask. She's almost finished when Fury appears, already showered and ready to leave. He sets the table, giving her a scratch as he passes by her side and then helps Monica plate everything. Goose prances around Monica's feet as the girl grabs her bowl –one Fury had had inscribed with GOOSE– and spoons in the oatmeal.

"Ok, ok!" she laughs and she sets the bowl on the floor. Goose mewls her thanks and starts eating. "Remember to breathe, Goose!" she gives her a little scratch between her ears.

She hears them sit at the table and start eating, but she doesn't care much about their conversation. She likes this oatmeal better than the one Fury makes, she's going to have to find a way for the teen to give the recipe to Fury. Once done, she jumps out the window and goes down to the alley to do her business before returning just as Fury is setting the last dish in the rack. She happily jumps into Monica's arms a dozes off on their way to HQ. She's awakened once again when Monica gets up and makes her way around the car to take her place at Nick's side, so she decides to give up on getting some extra snoozing time and twists out of Monica's arms to perch on the human girl's shoulder. Much like yesterday, their arrival turns more than half the heads in the lobby, but thankfully the awkward security guy refrains from speaking today and they pass without trouble. The metal detector makes her queasy and she refrains from hissing at it so not to startle Monica.

Goose finally gets the chance to sleep some more when the pair of humans leave her alone in the office for a few hours. She sleeps for a while before her body demands exercise and what's better than trolling the lower-level agents? She looks at the clock on the wall and estimates that if the meeting goes smoothly, she still has about an hour of alone time. Perfect.

Decision made, Goose uncurls form the bed, stretches and saunters to the door. she uses a tentacle to open it and struts out, ignoring the shocked look of a nearby agent as the man peeks inside the room to determine who'd opened the door.

"What the–?!"

If she were human, she would snicker at the agent's exclamation. How could a cat have opened the door? Oh, well, he'll never know. She turns the corner and waves around a group of recruits. A few jump in surprise and stammer out a question at the agent guiding them. Luckily for Goose, the agent's Maria Hill, so she mewls up at the woman, rubs herself over her legs and continues, confident that the human won't chase her and take her back to the office like some other agents have tried (and failed) to do.

Feeling confident, Goose strolls towards the Record's Room. There's always someone to punk there. However, Goose has another reason to go: the keeper, Mr. Korsak. An old man, probably in his seventies or eighties; according to Fury, he's a retired librarian that SHIELD had hired to help keep the Record's Room in order. Most agents find him boring and tedious, but Goose enjoys the way he combs his big fingers through her fur and the sliced fruit he brings for a mid-morning snack. She's especially nasty with the agents that are most rude to him, she even snuck into one's office once and did her business all over his desk.

She trots through the hall that leads to the Record's Room and pushes the door with her head. It doesn't budge, so it's closed instead of just ajar. She scratches it, hoping that Mr. Korsak will hear. He usually does, it's always very quiet in there, but his hearing is starting to fail so Goose may have to resort to a new door-opening technic. She can't use her tentacles where someone might see her, after all.

Fortunately, Mr. Korsak's hearing isn't that far gone yet. He opens the door slowly with a confused frown that drops the instant that he sees her.

"Well hello there, Goose, Long time no see!" Goose mewls and twists herself around his feet. It's been almost a week since she's seen Mr. Korsak, which is actually not that long but she appreciates the sentiment nonetheless. The man chuckles and steps aside, Goose mewls again and follows him back to his desk, hopping onto the table and tapping at the little bell to make it ring.

She stays with him for almost an hour, eating the sliced apple when it's offered and purring contently in the human's lap as he works with one hand and pets her with the other. When the clock notifies them that it's noon with twelve deep _dong_s, Goose uncurls from her tight ball and stretches, confidently balancing herself on Mr. Korsak's knees. She head-butts him gently, rubbing her forehead against his stomach and jumps off, walking towards the half-open door.

"Bye, Goose, see you tomorrow!" he grins when she mewls and swishes her tail before slipping away.

She strolls through the halls back to Nick's office, enjoying the way the agent's jump and gape when they see her. To her knowledge, none-humans aren't allowed inside the building, so the fact that she is leaves most of the lower-level agents absolutely confused. When she reaches Fury's office, there are a few agents in the same hall, so using her tentacles is out of the question. She resorts to meowing loudly until on turns to her and scratches at the door, looking up at the agent with big eyes. The woman approaches cautiously and knocks on the door. when there's no answer she opens it and Goose mewls her thanks before sneaking in. The agent closes the door and she goes to her bed to wait for Nick and Monica to come back.

When they do, it's with a bowl of mac n cheese each, two apples and four pieces of roasted chicken, two of which end up in Goose's stomach. Monica gives her one macaroni and Goose spits it back out, gagging at the taste. Looks like cheese isn't part of her diet. Once they finish Nick gathers every plate and sets it aside for one of the kitchen staff to retrieve later. He goes about making sure all his files are in order and Goose curls up with Monica while the girl continues reading the book from the day before.

Fifteen minutes later, Maria Hill appears in the doorway dressed in the same coverall as the day before, her hair in a simple ponytail instead of the harsh bun and something in her hands.

"Agent Hill, perfect timing." Fury gets up, gathering his files. "Monica, behave ok? And don't humiliate any of the techs, please."

"As long as they don't patronize me, they'll be fine. If they start with the 'the little black girl doesn't know what she's talking about' bullshit, I'll whip their asses." She grumbles back, getting up from her little reading nook and Goose climbs over to her shoulder. She purrs a goodbye to Fury and then Monica starts walking after Agent Hill, trotting a little so they're walking side by side. "I know that you don't really have a choice, but thanks for having me, Agent Hill."

"Not a problem, kid. I hope you're as good as you think you are, some agents around here would benefit from being dragged through the mud by someone who they think is lesser than them." Goose sees the human woman smirk at Monica and the girl grins, her back straightening suddenly and making Goose cling to cotton beneath her paws.

"Oh, I am. I've been dismantling engines since I was big enough to use the tools and I've seen crafts they'll never see in their lives." She's gloating, but Goose knows something Agent Hill doesn't: that she's not only gloating about her knowledge but also about her mothers, the sources of said knowledge. The older woman hums and stops in front of a pair of doors, each with a vaguely humanoid shape printed on them. She offers Monica what she has in her hands.

"Here, you're going to have to put this on. There are lockers inside, leave your clothes in one."

Monica nods, pushes the door open and stops short just inside as it swings back closed. The six human females already inside freeze and stare at her. Monica's shoulder tenses beneath her paws and Goose hisses at the bunch, the hair on her back standing on end. Her tentacles battle to escape their confinement, but the women avert their eyes from Monica just in time. She purrs at the girl, nudging her cheek. It seems to wake her and she shuffles to the corner of the room, where there are still some open lockers and sits on the bench to work on her shoes. Goose drops from her perch and sits at her side, eyes glued on the other occupants of the room and hissing threateningly every time a pair of eyes slides their way.

"Ok, I'm done." She looks up at the girl as she closes the locker, turns the key and then puts the ribbon attached to it around her neck. She's dressed in a coverall similar to Agent Hill's, the only difference being the color; while the agent's is a greyish blue, Monica's is black with the SHIELD logo in blue. "Let's go, girl." She stands, braiding her ponytail to keep the strands under better control. She opens the door with her hip and Goose exits first, mewling to get Agent Hill's attention. The older woman gives Monica a once over before nodding.

"Does it feel alright? I think we have a smaller size if it's too big." Monica laughs and shakes her head as they start walking. Goose takes her place at the girl's side.

"Nah, don't worry. If they fit too well I can't move around. If the mechanics let me get my hands on an engine then I need my clothes to be at least a little baggy." They reach a door with a padlock on the side. Agent Hill presses in a code and then her thumb before the door opens with a _bib-bib_. They step forward and Goose watches as Monica's face brightens. For her, what they're seeing isn't more than a ginormous room filled with rather rudimentary aircrafts, but she knows that these planes are the most advanced by Terran standards and that the young girl has never seen so many in one place.

"OMG, is that a Harrier? What engine does it have? Is it a 47 or a 63?" as the girl keeps hammering the clueless agent with her enthusiastic questions, Goose diverts her attention to their surroundings. More than one agent and mechanics has stopped in their work to stare at the pair and she sees one human male dressed in neon orange lean to a colleague and ask in a whisper if that's the teen that's been seen with the 'Big Boss'.

"Yeah, I heard from Bahain, you know, the guy out front? Well, he told me that Fury said she's his niece, but that he doesn't have siblings."

"Maybe they died and he has her custody now."

"His cat looks quite attached to her, maybe you're onto something."

The sudden, sick-sounding rumble from a craft distracts her. She turns her head, stopping in her tracks. Her ears swivel forward, concentrating on the sound. It reminds her of a sound she'd heard back on Hala when Mar-Vell had still been her caretaker. It sets her on edge as she remembers the way the Kree had reacted to it.

"Goose?" she looks up and her eyes clash with Monica's. The girl is looking down at her from a few steps away and when she doesn't move to her side she goes back and kneels. "What's wrong, girl?" the rumble continues to sputter on in the background, setting her on edge.

Mind made up, she mewls at the young human and trots away, following the irritating sound. She hears the sound of Monica's boots behind her and revels in the trust the child puts on her.

"Monica, where are you going?" she hears Agent Hill as behind her as her steps join Monica's.

"Goose wants me to follow her, something's wrong." Answers the girl. As they round the corner, Monica gasps and Goose knows she's made the right call. The young girl sprints towards an aircraft that has half a dozen people around it, clearly in a heated discussion. They all stop when Monica jumps to the nose of the craft and pads around it, searching. Goose runs after her and jumps to her side, following her steps so as not to get in the way.

"What the–?"

"Kid, get down!"

"Someone get her down before she hurts herself!"

"Monica, what are you doing!?"

Monica ignores them all and finally finds what she's looking for. She wedges her hand into a little hole and yanks the iron plank up and to the side. There's another indignant squawk from down bellow and once again, Monica ignores it. They both peer inside and see the plane's engine. It all seems to be working as it should until her eyes find the burning red valve off to the side.

"Oh, **_shit_**!" clearly, Monica's seen it too. "Ohshitohshit_ohshit_!" She whirls around, eyes wild and afraid finding the pilot in the cabin. "Turn it off! Turn it off, _now_!" the man snorts and waves her away.

"Kid, I'm about to go out on a test drive, I don't have time for your bullshit. Get down and away from the aircraft!"

"Can't you hear it!? This thing is going to blow up! Do you want to _die_!?" the rumble sputters and cracks, getting louder. Goose jumps away with a yowl. Monica growls and slams her hand against the glass that separates her and the pilot. "Do you see that guy in green?" she points off to the side to a man fifty meters away that has stopped his work to see what's going on, much like everyone in the vicinity. "A little piece of you is going to fall on his head if you don't get your head out of your ass. Turn. It. Off. _Now_!"

Monica doesn't wait to see if he does as she says. With a swipe of her arm, Goose finds herself pressed to the girl's chest as she jumps and sprints to a mountain of boxes off to the side. She slides behind them and sits on the floor, curling into a little ball. Goose mewls in protest at being squished but curls against the human child all the same, aware that all she's trying to do is protect her.

However, instead of the explosion they're both waiting for, Agent Hill's voice rings through the space, ordering the hard-headed agent to turn the engine off at once if he doesn't want to be faced with a suspension. The ill rumble of the plane cuts off abruptly and Monica slackens, releasing a sigh of relief that seems to leave her spent.

"You can come out now, Monica." Speaks Hill again, voice powerful and cutting.

Without uttering a word, Monica jumps up and goes to the work table set beside the craft, selecting a few tools before stepping onto the nose of the plane again, this time using the stairs. Goose follows at her hills, knowing the child will request her collaboration. Monica then sets everything down and goes back to the table. Goose entertains herself with straightening everything into a tidy line, ready for when Monica needs each of them.

"I need thermochemical gloves." She hears her say. Goose turns and watches as she inspects the hands of every mechanic there before stopping in front of the youngest. He looks to be about Agent Hill's age –nineteen, maybe twenty–, and it looks like he's still going through his last growth spurt. "Your hands are the smallest here. Will you lend me your gloves, please?" the man(-child) sputters for a second before Agent Hill's glare silences him. He sets his gloves on Monica's outstretched hand with a grumble and makes an embarrassed face when he sees that they fit almost perfectly. Silent once again, Monica trots up the stairs and lays on her stomach, inspecting the damage before she groans and looks at the people gathered around. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

The men hesitate, looking at each other before one nods at steps forward, producing a black flashlight from the breast pocket of his SHIELD issued shirt. Goose trots to the edge of the craft and grabs it with her mouth before the human can yank it away. Tail high in the air, she returns to Monica and presents it to her.

"Thanks, girl." She receives a head scratch for her troubles and knows that there'll be more to come in the next few minutes. As Monica inspects the damage again, this time with the proper lighting, Goose returns to her spot by the line of tools. A second later, Monica trusts an expecting palm towards her. " Small screwdriver, please." Goose peruses the assortment, locates the requested tool and takes it to Monica. Some tinkering later, the screwdriver is back in her mouth. "Big one." Goose places the small screwdriver in its previous place and grabs the bigger one. "Thank you, Goose." A minute later Monica's head reemerges from the hole in the aircraft. "Aha! Gotcha!" she exclaims and holds a hand up, the valve, now grey and slightly charred and deformed, between her thumb and forefinger. She sets the flashlight down and gives the screwdriver to Goose while she sits on her bottom and scoots to the edge, offering the useless piece of metal to Agent Hill. "I'm gonna need a new one of these. And by the way," she adds, dropping her voice to a whisper. Goose turns her ears to hear her words. "Someone either tried to make this thing blow up on purpose, or the mechanic assigned to it is useless. You hafta make sure someone looks into it." Agent Hill nods, a proud and respectful smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get the best on it." When Monica crawls back up to continue to repair the damage, her grin is positively radiant.

* * *

Some time later, Goose watches from the floor as Monica hangs upside-down from a sufficiently sturdy pipe to study the upper part of the tail of a Quadjet. Agent Hill had tried to deter her, telling her that they could get a lift in a couple of minutes. Monica had looked at the older woman as if she'd grown a second head.

"But where's the fun in that?" she'd asked, voice exasperated as if she was trying to explain jump-points to Fury for the fourth time.

And then she'd promptly climbed the wall and balanced on the pipe until she'd reached her desired destination and dropped down, her legs wrapped tightly and holding her weight. Now, ten minutes later, she'd drawn a crowd again and Agent Hill had had the lift put beneath her, ready for when the young girl decided to come down.

"How the hell is she doing that?"

"Her legs must be killing her!"

"What is she doing anyway? I thought Darrell had that fixed yesterday?"

"Haven't you heard? Darrell's worth shit as a mechanic. He connected a valve wrong, almost blew up a Condor in Bay 3. _That _girl fixed it just in time!"

"Shut up!"

"Nuh-uh, about half an hour ago. I was there."

"Who is she anyway?"

"I heard that she's Fury's daughter."

"Fury has a daughter!? Since when?"

"I thought she was his niece!"

"You know I can hear you, right?" comes a voice from above and all heads turn up to see said girl smirking down at them. "God, you're worse than my grandparents with all that gossiping!" she giggles at the coloring faces. Goose paces just underneath her on the lift, her worry for the human child's safety growing the longer she insists on continuing to dangle from the pipes. "I'm fine, Goose; relax, will ya?" Goose mewls her protest and continues pacing. Monica sighs. "Ok, ok! Get me down."

And before any human can react to the request, Goose is already standing on the control panel and pressing over the green button with her paw. The machine whirls into action, the mechanism beneath the little platform elevating it in the air until Monica's hands touch it and she can drop down. Goose is immediately at her side, pacing around the human child's head, nuzzling her cheek and mewling worriedly. Monica laughs and grabs her, settling her over her chest.

"I'm ok, girl! My head's filled with too much blood, though, so gimme a second, will ya?"

'A second' turns into almost five minutes before Monica's blood returns to all it's proper places and she can get up without getting a dizzy spell. Goose refuses to relinquish her hold on the girl, curling around the girl's chest and holding on for dear life. Had she known that Monica was going to insist on staying up here so long she would've stopped her. Somehow.

Once they descend, Agent Hill is wearing a stern glare that makes Monica's proud grin shrivel to almost nothing and Goose finds a new level of respect for the young agent. However, as the woman opens her mouth to unleash what's sure to be a harsh reprimand, she is interrupted by a voice calling her from across the room.

"Agent Hill!" both women turn and Monica's grin returns to her face.

"Agent Coulson!" she shouts in delight, making Goose lean away slightly. The man seems to hesitate for a second before taking the last steps towards them.

"Miss Rambeau, it's a pleasure to see you again." He nods, clasping his hands behind his back. Goose sees Agent Hill blink at him, one eyebrow raised in question. Monica groans and shakes her head.

"Monica, please. 'Miss Rambeau' makes me feel so... _adult_." She shudders, but Goose knows she's not cold because her skin isn't bumpy, so it must be a reaction to the name. Agent Hill –despite her still apparent displeasure with the teenager– smirks but doesn't say a word.

"Monica then." He nods. After a moment of awkward silence, he clears his throat and turns to Agent Hill. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." He motions with his head to move a little to the side and Goose has the urge to roll her eyes as Monica does.

"Uhh… we better stay here. Last time I let her out of my sight she ended up hanging from the rafters." Objects the younger agent and Monica has the grace to blush and look at the floor. Taking pity on her, Goose wedges her head beneath the teen's chin and starts purring. "Besides, Fury told me that her clearance level is higher than ours, anyway."

"I have a clearance level?" pipes in Monica, her spine straightening and grin widening. Goose thinks back on that time Carol had put them all in space suits and had launched them all to space, Monica's smile resembles the one she'd had that day. "Neat!"

"Uhh… well, ok then. I just wanted to tell you that the unidentified object that entered the atmosphere still hasn't been identified and that I would appreciate it if you'd take a moment to help me." Agent Hill nods and goes to open her mouth, but Monica's amused face makes her freeze.

"What's so funny?" her voice is distrustful and her face a little pinched. Goose laughs internally, this woman obviously hates being out of the loop.

"Nothing! I just… that unidentified object, did it enter the atmosphere three days ago around evening, say… seven?" both agents nod, but the younger agent manages to refrain from looking surprised. "Then you don't have to worry about it, that was us."

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong; are you telling me that three days ago, you were in space?" Agent Coulson sounds completely disbelieving, but Monica merely shrugs and Goose admires her resolve at not laughing in the poor agents' faces.

"Yeah, Uncle Nick and I, we were coming back from a wedding. Well, not a _wedding_, it's called a 'bonding ceremony'. It was _beautiful_." Her arms tighten around Goose and she mewls in protest, pawing at the girl's arm to get her to loosen her grip. Both agents look at her as if she's grown a second head.

"That's why he told me that I was wasting my time." Says Coulson finally after almost a minute of silence. Monica coos at him and nuzzles her face to Goose's.

"Aw, he likes you!" Goose mewls her agreement when both agents give the child unimpressed looks. "I'm serious! If he only tolerated you then he would've left you to search for the inexistent trail. Besides, if he at least didn't respect you for your achievements, do you really think he would've chosen you as his interns?"

"He chose us? I thought we'd been assigned to him."

"Right, like he'd let someone stick a rookie on him if that person didn't have potential." Now it's her turn to give the agents a deadpan look, one Goose mirrors to give it more effect.

* * *

One hour later, Goose finds herself half-asleep cradled in Monica's arms, belly up and with the girl's hand scratching her chest. She has her head pressed against the teen's chest, the powerful beat of her heart lulling her into that state between wakefulness and oblivion. Monica had taken the agents back to Nick's office and had told them all about the universe, even taking the communicator Carol had given her and shown them the maps and pictures she had saved in it.

"This is Talos," she hears Monica say. Goose opens one lazy eye and sees a picture of the Skrull in question, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, grinning at the camera and with a coconut in his hand. "You could say he's Uncle Nick's BFF." She swipes the holographic screen and the next one shows Monica and Signe's faces squished close together, laughing maniacally. "And that's his daughter Signe, she's _my_ BFF. I was her first sim, actually."

" 'Sim'?" Asks Agent Coulson. Monica takes her hand away from Goose's chest and she mewls in protest. The hand returns and she goes back to purring contently.

"The Skrulls are shape-shifters, they can transform into any life form down to the DNA. You've been simed, Agent Coulson." Goose turns just in time to see the shock on the man's face. Agent Hill raises her brows and scoots her chair forward, looking like a child at Christmas.

"He has? When?"

"About three years ago. Do you remember PEGASUS?" the man nods, his eyes wide. "A couple of days before that, you and Uncle Nick went to a scene, a woman had crashed through the roof of a blockbuster."

"Uh… yeah. I was left alone at the scene."

"Uh-huh, and it wasn't because they forgot about you, they thought you were with them." when Monica tops her massage once again, Goose resigns herself and stretches her paws before turning over, nestling her face in the crook of Monica's elbow. "Now that I think about it, you've met Talos! He simed your boss, Keller, when you went to PEGASUS."

"Ok, this is getting creepy. How do we know now that the people around us aren't Skrulls?"

"There are no Skrulls on Earth, they have a new planet now." Monica reassures and when the pair of agents still looks uncertain, she adds, "Trust me, I know when they come by and there's no alien on Earth at the moment." Goose snorts, or at least tries to, given that it sounds more like a sneeze than anything else. "Bless you, girl." She looks up and sees the teen smirking; she's so much smarter than she's given credit for. Monica looks back up suddenly, a bright smile on her lips. "Oh! Now that I think about it, you've met my aunt too!"

"I have?" Agent Coulson looks pale and like he can't take much more information. Agent Hill, on the other hand, looks more eager with every word spoken, her youth shining through her smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, in PEGASUS! You know, blonde, leather jacket, fire fists." The man jumps in his heat a millisecond after recognition flashes across his face. "She sends her regards, by the way."

"That was your _aunt_?!" Hill blinks at him, her posture and demeanor tell Goose that she's interpreted the last aspect of Monica's description the wrong way.

"I'm lost." Mutters the female agent. Monica grins and looks over the agents' shoulders to check the door for a second, probably to make sure it's still closed before sliding the communicator closer to her. Goose watches as she looks through the files, muttering under her breath.

"Not this one, not this one, _definitely _not this one… Ok, got one!" she grins excitedly as she taps at it. It shows Carol sitting cross-legged inside a circle of stones, flames rising from her body and sticks with marshmallows all around her. She's laughing, eyes sparkling with mirth and adoration, which tells Goose that the person holding the camera is Maria.

"Holy shit!" breaths out Agent Hill, eyes glued on the swirling flames frozen forever along Carol's arms, cheeks and hair. Coulson lets lose a similar curse as he lets his body fall back in his chair, eyes wide and unblinking.

Just then, Nick appears through the doorway. He frowns at the group for a second before dismissing whoever's behind him and closing the door on their face. Goose rolls her eyes, typical Nicholas. She mewls her greeting.

"Hi, Uncle Nick! How was your meeting?" says Monica, voice light and happy. She's just spent the last hour schooling two people that technically should know more that she does, and Goose knows without having to look at her that she has a satisfied and smug grin stretching her lips.

"Pretty good, it should be up and running in a few months. You think Maria would like to take it up for a spin?" Agent Hill turns to look at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know… Mom hasn't really piloted since Auntie's accident. Well, aside from that time with you. She was more of a mechanic than a pilot in the Force, but she enjoyed flying too. Ask her when they get back, I'm sure Auntie Carol would help too." She grabs the communicator and shows it to him. "Do you remember this?"

"Of course I do! Talos got distracted with a rabbit and his marshmallow caught on fire. And then cried when Goose ate the rabbit." He speaks as he goes to his filing cabinet and sets his files inside. Goose jumps from Monica's lap and goes to him, climbing him like those furry primates she'd seen once on TV until she's perched on his shoulder. "Hey, Goose, did you have fun with Monica and Agent Hill?" he scratches her chin and the affirmative mewl gets mixed in her throat with a content purr. The different vibrations send her into a heaving fit and she has to jump down to the floor. She hears Monica squeak off to the side.

"Incoming!" she sees both her and Nick jump behind the desk while the lower agents watch on, completely baffled.

She heaves again, once, twice, and finally a mug – the one she'd eaten a few weeks ago in Louisiana when Carol had refused to give her a snack before dinner– comes up. It flies off across the room and smacks against the lower part of the wall, falling with a muffled _thud _on the ground and rolling off to the side. Trying to hold whatever grace she has left, Goose sits primly in the middle of the office and used a paw to clean her face.

"Huh… so _there's_ where it went! Mom's been looking for it for weeks!" exclaims Monica as she gets up and rounds the table, using a little rag Nick has lying around to grab the mug and wipe away the slobber. Goose sniffs haughtily and trots to her little bed.

"Did that cat just throw up a mug?!"

Having had enough of interacting with the humans, Goose curls up and tunes out the alarmed voices from the lower agents and the calm and amused ones of Nick and Monica. She dozes off, not even registering when Hill and Coulson leave, nor when she's picked up and cradled against a warm chest. When she finally returns to the world of the living, they're in a car, Nick driving and Monica holding her as if she were a babe.

"I just gotta ask: how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Call Carol your aunt and then your mother and not trip over it. I almost slipped twice today and I'm a spy!"

"Well… I guess it's just practice, I've been doing it since I was a baby, after all. Behind closed doors she was Mama, she and Mom slept in the same bed and kissed and all that; and when there was someone around, she was Auntie Carol, her room was across from mine and she just helped Mom take care of me and pay for the house."

"Huh…"

"I don't even have to think about it, really. It just became second nature to look around and make sure that no threat could destroy our family."

"That's… rough, to put that kind of responsibility on a kid."

"Maybe, but they never wanted to hide who they were from me and I'm glad; I have two stable parents that care for me and I've never wanted for anything. I don't even want to know who my biological father is; I have two mothers and they both love me, I don't need a father."

"That's… a very mature outlook on the subject."

"I suppose. It's probably because they never tried to hide it. I'm sure I'd have problems about it if they'd told me now. My family is exactly what I've always thought it is, no lies and no secrets."

There's a brief silence, in which Nick seems to be processing Monica's words. He takes so long in picking up the conversation again that Goose has almost fallen back asleep.

"And you've never been curious? You know, about your biological father?"

"Well, yeah, of course I was. I asked Mama but turns out Mom never actually told her anything about him and she never asked. And when I asked Mom, she told me his name was Frank, but that's all she knew. Turns out I'm the outcome of a one-night-stand two weeks before Mom and Mama got together." Another silence, and then Monica continues, her voice soft. "Mom said that, that night was the worst mistake she's ever made, but that she won't ever regret it because it gave her the greatest gift she could have ever gotten."

The rest of the ride is made in silence and Goose falls asleep once again. However, her rest is interrupted once again when she's squished and she opens her eyes to see Nick's tie two centimeters away from her nose. She mewls to make known her discomfort and the two humans separate, laughing and with one of Nick's arms still around Monica's shoulders.

The rest of the evening is rather uneventful, Nick and Monica eat grilled cheese for dinner and Goose gets canned tuna with diced ham. Nick bemoans for five minutes straight when Monica beats him at Rock, Paper, Scissors and gets to choose what they watch on the TV. She doesn't catch the name of the show, but she finds the loud woman with the crazy hair rather amusing and the sarcastic butler downright hilarious. Nick manages to hold the frown for almost two full minutes before he gives up and laughs along with Monica and the TV.

That night she decides to stay on the couch and purrs her goodnight when both humans pet her and leave for their bedrooms.

She'd had fun today –the incident with Monica hanging upside-down aside–, and she hopes that tomorrow will be just as exciting.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you have it, the second and last chapter of this fic and series. You must be thinking that I'm crazy, that I can't possibly leave it like this, but that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm really sorry, but the lack of response from all of you readers has finally snuffed out the last dying ember of my inspiration for this series. I apologize especially to those who have taken a moment to leave a kudo (even mad at me from MEIYE) and write me a comment; it's because of you guys that I'm even posting this chapter. I expected the lack of response in MEIYE, but I also expected for people to pick back up in LHSF. However, the response has been even more lacking, and with it my inspiration and drive to write.
> 
> I had the entire series planned out, right up to a really modified version of Endgame, and it breaks my heart to leave it like this. To all those wonderful readers that have stuck with me (the ones that left kudos on MEIYE and LHSF before I added the BONUS), fear not; I fully intend to deliver what was promised. Did you see the images at the end? If you're able to tell me where it comes from and a fact from the TV show and/or movie, I'll answer every last question you have about this series.
> 
> Send it to rachel3003f.m@gmail.com. I'm not sure if there's PM in Ao3, but if there is you can also send your answers there. If you don't want to use the email and there's no PM here, use the PM in FF.net. DO NOT say it on a review, please give everyone their fair chance. 
> 
> Also, if you're not one of them, don't even bother. I won't answer.
> 
> To kati1162: I know that you came later and you immediately kudo-ed and reviewed, so if you know where the picture comes from and you can give me a little tidbit, feel free to bombard me with questions.
> 
> Kisses to all of you, and see ya around.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please don't kill me, I have information to rely on:
> 
> \- After a lot of research, I found out that Anne Lister's diaries weren't released to the public until 2011, and that not only her handwriting was god-awful, but a fragment was written in code, mostly the parts where she spoke about her sexuality. For the sake of the story and because I want to talk about her one way or another, let's pretend that her diaries were decoded and made available to the public in the 1990s.
> 
> Sooo... Long time no see! *chuckles nervously* This is the first chapter of the third part of my We'll Always Have Each Other Series, and I know most of you hate me right now for how I left things in the last one –the lack of kudos was a really big tell–, but I hope that after this I'll get back on your good side.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please don't kill me in your dreams and fantasies or else I won't be able to finish.


End file.
